lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
De Wae of De Player (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
De Wae of De Player is a De Mansio level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: The Lost City The Emerald Skeleton Warrior has Akuma tied up on a cliff and is tossing arrows down at Ejiro. There is nothing you can do about him right now, so just avoid the darts as you gather studs and break the brown and gold LEGO objects along the back wall. The casket on the right contains a body that gives up its pike when you hit it, but this weapon will not harm the Skeleton. After you have gathered all the studs you can here, head to the right. Avoid the floor tiles with gaps since these contain spears that pop up when you step on them. Explode the Silver LEGO Mirror and than build a bridge over the spiky rollers. Break the tan crates to the left and right of the checkerboard tiled areas and use the two mounds of leftover tiles to repair the floors. Slide both sarcophagi along the tile tracks until they sink into the floor. Destroy the two candlesticks between the tiled areas. Doing so opens the grate in the floor. Pick up the key there and use it to turn the mechanism, extending a set of bricks so you can cross to the next area. Continue to the right, avoiding the dark carved tiles, which cause spears to shoot out of the skulls along the wall. Pick up the golden mirror, carry it to the right and attach it to the green pedestal. Then shove the green handle on the back wall to the right to rotate the mirror. Continue all the way to the right and pull the dangling link to rotate a second mirror so the light coming from the amethyst on the wall hits the second mirror and is reflected onto the first mirror, then a third mirror on the back wall. This opens a secret panel, revealing a gold diadem. Take the crown and carry it back to the left. Watch out for the spears and spikes activated by stepping on the deadly floor tiles. When you come to the center room with the Skeleton Warrior up above, place the crown on one of the green plates. Now head to the left, once again avoiding the carved floor tiles, since stepping on them makes blades shoot out of the white skulls. Laser the golden wall, than build a winding staircase and to the cliff behind the waterfall. Turn the crank to raise a platform up. Walk across it to avoid falling into the abyss. Follow the cliff behind the falls and jump down. Continue to the left, again avoiding the floor tiles with hidden darts. In the room on the far left there are three gold images high on the wall, three stone cylinders, also with gold pictures on them, and two cranks in nooks below. Shoot the target to open a cranny with a third crank. Use each of the cranks to turn the rock rollers until the pictures facing out into the room match the ones on the wall above. Then grab the handle on the left and pull it down. This opens the secret panel on the left revealing a second diadem. Pick up the crown and carry it to the right. When you come to the trench near the waterfall, walk across, the platform, than jump off of the cliff. Continue to the room with the Skeleton Warrior, and place the diadem on the second green plate. In a cut scene, the warrior comes down from his high perch, ready for combat. You cannot hurt the skeleton by hitting him. So instead, lure him over to the right floor tiles with pits. When the spears pop up, he will lose one of his hearts and then run back to the left. Do this twice more to kill the living skeleton and finish the section. Section Two: The Unsinkable Ship The Titanic maneuvers and functions the same as every other vehicle. This time, Player 2 can sail by your side as Akuma in his tiny ferryboat that fires missiles. First thing you want to do is attach your tow cable to the side of the beacon and yank it off to spawn a Mini-Kit above the glacier. Leap off the ramp to catch it. Now, steer Akuma's ferry to the right side and fire off rockets at the two colored objects in the water. One releases a metal box into the water. Hovering in the middle of the ocean, too, is an explosive that the Titanic's tow can latch onto. Snag a depth charge and guide it to the box for a Mini-Kit. Pick up another explosive and slam it into the wall on the right to open the gate. Use the ramp to launch you over the wall to the next area, where you will need to use Akuma's PWC to explode the gate on the right side. Also, keep an eye out for buoys that Akuma can snipe. There are three of them total. Afterwards, snag a napalm bomb and drag it to the other gate to continue. In the next area, yank the iron covering off of the drainage pipe in the upper right corner to reveal a hidden Mini-Kit. Another Mini-Kit is located on the left side. Hover an explosive toward the gated pipe on the left to release it. Next, you need to change between Akuma's and Olayinka's watercraft to blast large red panels and break obstacles blocking your way to these crimson panels. Seek out four red panels in all to open the way into the next area. Se Ni's gunship looks a little more self imposing than it is. The entire ship is invincible, except for the left side, which you need to guide one of the grenades into. This weakens the ship and forces it to repair the devastation and simply relocate its fragile spot elsewhere. Drop three more explosives into the right side, back and front side of the ship to bring its shield down. During these attempts, Se Ni dispatches sea mines and weird motorized personal watercraft that speed around the water. Sic Akuma on these bozos and concentrate on exploding the frail area of the ship. It is simpler to guide your IED into the intended location if you run the Titanic directly into the desired area and wait for the putty explosives to slowly drift toward it. When the ship's health has been weathered away to two hearts, the end is a matter of pressing the blaster button as briskly as you can. Section Three: Chi and Oni This stage has a Master Build that, in order to build, will require you to find three pieces scattered throughout the area. Begin by heading to the left and solving the destroy the silver LEGO bar. Rebuild it into pyrotechnics plant them in one of the corners around the building area to get one down. Head to the right and destroy the idol there to find a Golden LEGO Wall, then follow the path to find another blockbuster. This one will explode a Gandigan in the back of the area, revealing TNT. Carry it over to the tallest column to make a trail to the roof. Walk over the narrow walkway and shoot down the target on the ladder to lower it and gain access to the roof. Head up left and break the idol with the lantern above it, sonar smash a window and rebuild it into a ladder to the next level. Next, use the dragon face to produce a torch, then carry it to both the left and right sides of the crown, lighting the fuses there to reveal two more bundles of fireworks. After launching the pyrotechnics from the ground, it will explode two more objects, allowing you to finish building. The Master Build is a Chinese Dragon that thaws the snow sculpture, revealing a key to the entrance of the pagoda. Inside, grab the hammer and hit the Agung on the left side of the room. This will start your instruction in which you will learn to counterattack and toss enemies as well as how to deal with powerful characters. Section Four: Tank Engine Once you start the section, you will be attacked by the Book of the Dead at a train station. Jump onto the bench. Shoot the target on the wall to drop the hanging wheel on the book. The book will move to the other wall, firing black magic at you from a distance. Laser the golden chain holding the anvil, causing it to drop onto the spell book. The Book of the Dead will then retreat into the cafeteria of the train station. Here, it will rest, thinking it has outran you. Bring it down to earth by leaping on it. The tome will move onto the kitchen table. Fire your Rocket Propelled Grenade to destroy the Silver LEGO Table, causing it to flee yet again, hiding under a hanging jug. Spray water into it to fill the jug, causing the rope to drop and the jug to fall onto the book. This will stun the Book of the Dead, allowing you to jump on it yet again. Finally, it will hide behind a glass case. Sonar smash it, and the book will fall out, stupefied. Jump on it for the final time to hit the books for this tome! You will return to where the train is coming. Break the five beige crates with red lids. Laser the golden cage to free a duck, causing it to pick up the nearby baggage. Some bricks will fall out, so build them into a steel panel to block the smoke coming from the locomotive's chimney. Shoot the container in between the next two benches, another to the left of the CEO sleeping on top of his briefcase, and a fourth in front of the glowing red chest. Shoot the sapling on the left to get some studs, and put the sub-woofer back on its stand to awaken the businessman. Open his suitcase, put together the bricks released, and you will get a spring. Hop up and go to the left, then jump down to clear an opening to the gate. Put the blocks together to make a Brewery Dock. Go back to the briefcase and get the Extinction Dust there. Jump on top of the steam engine and go right for a water bottle. Destroy some stuff and build a ladder to the top of the train to find a glass cube. Sonar it for a Mini-Kit. Go back to the area with the pot and smash the final box here for the Red Brick. Destroy a barrel here for some Hell Wart, and smash another crate down below, building it into a linked chain. Use the Destructive Potion you brewed to tug the chain and get the train moving, then go inside. Destroy the box, and bring the cake to the conductor, who will open the door to the next train car. First, go to the left and shoot the Mafioso here. Open the container he was blocking to get a pickax. Use it to remove the wall blocking the caboose. There, smash the cube on the ground and put all of the pieces together to make a cart. Section Five: Welcome to the Park Section Six: Plane Jane Section Seven: We Need to go Deeper! Section Eight: Zoo-kini Trivia * Despite De Mansio having The Player be the main character, De Wae of De Player has Ejiro Olayinka as the playable character. ** This is due to the fact that The Player is already in a Team Pack with Se Ni. Category:Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:De Mansio Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:De Mansio